Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Gypsophila paniculata hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program through open pollination with an unknown male parent and the female parent, a hybrid line designated xe2x80x98PT-2xe2x80x99 (unpatented) in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by removing cutting from the initial plant was first performed in December 1999, in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The instant plant reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Globular shaped, semi to full double flower (depending on growing conditions), 6-8 mm in diameter;
2. White flower with a greenish center, symmetrical;
3. Conic, narrow flowers arranged in clusters;
4. Erect growth habit, bush, 70-90 cm in height, branching from lower part of main stem; and
5. Commercially suitable product; marketed as a cut flower.
The flowers of xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 are full and shaped like a ball. The stems are upright and notably stable. Foliage is scarce. The side stems are close to the main stem, forming several canopies of inflorescences, creating a wide and impressive structure. Both flowers of the side stems and main stems open virtually simultaneously. The plant exhibits uniform growth.
xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 is the Gypsophila cultivar xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,564). In comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 has a narrow, conic structure, branching from lower part of main stem whereas xe2x80x98Dangypfirmxe2x80x99 is of open formation, branching along main stem, has a more upright growth habit and more symmetrical flowers.
Table one provides a comparison between xe2x80x98Dangypdayxe2x80x99 and the female parent xe2x80x98PT-2xe2x80x99.